More Than He Bargained For
by mashfan4life
Summary: Hikaru is dating Haruhi and she's a little upset about the old 'toy' status applied to her by the twins. Hikaru comes up with a plan to make it up to her but gets more than he bargained for. Haruhi slightly OOC- not too much. Oneshot


**diclaimer:** DO not own Ouran

Hikaru was walking down the hallway with his arm around Haruhi. He was talking to his twin about the various torture they had put her through pulling pranks, often out of boredom.

"Or remember the time we staged a fight, Kaoru," Hikaru said, laughing with brother. "Haruhi blew up."

They laughed hysterically, his brother adding, "even if it did hurt when she pulled us by our ears," as an after thought.

Haruhi was fuming under Hikaru arm, her face red and steam coming our her ears. The twins laughter died down and they both turned to look at her.

"Umm…I'll…just catch up with you guys later then," Kaoru said, taking one look at Haruhi and bolting. He wasn't sticking around for another explosion. He had a small though for what his brother was about to go through, but hey, as long as it wasn't him.

Hikaru carefully slid his arm away from Haruhi. He held her by her shoulders and looked into her eyes. He had to be carefully, defusing a Haruhi bomb was a dangerous job. Very dangerous.

"Listen Haruhi, you know we only did that because we like you," he started, taking it one step at a time.

"Hikaru…," she started, closing her eyes. "It's not the pranks. Do you have to make fun of my reactions… when I'm around!"

He had to hurry now, time was running out. He could almost here the ticking getting louder and more persistent. He almost blurted out a stupid joke about commoners and their tempers, but held it in at the last moment. He may as well have kicked her.

"Look Haruhi, how can I make it up to you?" he asked pleadingly. Suddenly his eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey, what if we pull a prank on _Kaoru_ together? Then we'll be even."

Haruhi took a deep breath, mulling it over. Eventually, she was calm and then her features took a malicious pose that was uncommon for Haruhi.

"Alright, that's an idea," she said calmly.

Hikaru grinned at her and they made their way to lunch.

_He'll see what he'll see_, she thought to herself.

oOoOo

The prank was simple. Basically, the goal was to confuse Kaoru and make him panic. It wasn't very elaborate, it wasn't very difficult and it certainly wasn't very original, but it would do.

The next day, Haruhi had asked Kaoru to meet her in the third music room right after lunch. She had asked Hikaru not to come spy because it would make her job harder with him watching. He had agreed but they both knew he was lying.

When the bell rang, Kaoru went out ahead of them. By sheer luck, one of the girls had managed to keep Hikaru behind by striking up a conversation.

Haruhi made her way to the music room, grinning. This was going better then planned.

She entered the doors and Kaoru was sitting on a couch with a book open. She immediately got into character. Even though she usually was a terrible actress, her motives were enough to make her seem convincing this one time.

"K-kaoru-kun…,"she started. "There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

He looked at her.

"Alright, what is it Haruhi?"

"Well…I-I know that I've been dating your brother and I know that I _thought_ I loved him. But..."

He didn't like where this was going, but there wasn't really any turning back now. He took a deep breath and asked, "But what?"

"It's just that I…I think I was wrong and that I may have fallen in love with somebody else," she said.

Kaoru was definitely uncomfortable now.

"Haruhi,…why are you telling _me_ this? Shouldn't you be telling Hikaru… or this other guy?" he asked in total confusion.

"Well that's just it, Kaoru," she said. "I think I may have fallen in love with you."

He froze. Then he gulped. His eyes widening, panic starting to show in them.

"Haruhi…you know I don't feel that way about you anymore," he said, forcing the words out of his mouth. Kaoru who usually thought out his actions so carefully had no idea what to do in this panicked state.

She started inching toward him.

"Haruhi…," he pleaded.

But she kept getting closer. He now found himself scrambling away from her, trying to get as far as he could from her on this small couch. And then he was stuck. He was trapped on the couch in a more or less lying positions by her arms. Her face was getting closer and closer to his. She was very close now. Too close. Much too close. Panic was clearly written in his eyes. And then, just before their lips met, she whispered, "Got ya"

She raised her head. Haruhi was smiling now as she watched Kaoru's eyes widen in surprise. His face was gradually shaping into a grin and he was about to congratulate her when they heard footsteps running in the hall.

"Listen," she told him urgently in whispered tones. "I don't have time to explain but you have to play along."

She lowered her head again and, although she wasn't kissing Kaoru, to any outsider it would seem like she was.

Hikaru burst through the doors, having tripped just as he'd run up to them. His eyes widened at what he was seeing. This wasn't part of the plan. He froze in complete shock. They 'broke apart', one of them making a faint moaning sound.

Haruhi looked up at Hikaru's unmoving face. She grinned wickedly as she got up and walked over to him.

"Got…ya," she said into two very distinct words, poking him in the chest on _got_ and flicking his nose on _ya._

She walked past a still frozen Hikaru, he's mouth hanging open.

"You didn't think that revenge on only one half of the Hitachiin duo of doom was calling it even, now did you?" she asked as she left the room, leaving her boyfriend frozen to the floor.

Kaoru slowly got up. Hikaru's eye's widened at his brother. Kaoru looked at him and laughed.

"Relax Hika…, I wasn't actually kissing her," he said to his twin, he too leaving him standing there.


End file.
